Valentine's Day Chocolates
by MegNVeni
Summary: Chain finally decided that she is going to confess to Steven, But will everything go smoothly for Chain. Disclaimer we don't own kekkai sensen, but we wish we did and the characters might seem a little O.C. We only did that to fit in the story more.
1. Chain's plans for Valentines Day

Chain POV

Today is Valentine's Day and today I have decided to finally confess to Steven that I had a crush on him. I want to make chocolate for Steven for whenever I confessed to only problem is that I don't know how to make chocolate so I call KK to help me make some chocolates. It took a lot of convincing to make KK actually help me make chocolates for Steven. But, in the end she agree to help only if I'd stop bothering her about Steven. Now that I got my chocolate problem out of the way I need to find away to keep Steven at the Libra HQ until I'm is done with the it will be hard finding him anywhere else later, but how the hell am I going to do that. Oh wait I just remember a certain shit monkey owns me a favor for not telling Klaus he broke one of is potted plants.

1 phone call later...

Zapp POV

I was just eating food with Leo and Zed when she-bitch call me all out of the blue ordering me to distract Steven. I swear she is so obvious that she likes Steven sometimes I'm surprise he hasn't realized it. I didn't know someone could be that oblivious. I'm only helping her out because she threatened to tell Klaus I broke one of his potted plants and I don't feel like dying today. Stupid bitch she even managed to get Leo and Zed to help, mainly due to the fact they are scared of her. Urgh I don't even know what I can do to distract Steven I guess I'll figure it out later.


	2. Distract Steven

Meanwhile at Libra HQ…

Steven POV

Hmm? Where is everyone? Is today a special day? Let see what day is it today…..Oh it's Valentine's Day today. I wonder if Chain will actually give me something this year. Usually she acts like today is just another day in Hellsalem's Lot not even attempting to confess her feelings to me. I wish she would just confess her feelings for me that way I can stop pretending that I don't know that she likes me. But, she looks so cute when she is blushing whenever she is standing next to me with her head turn away from me thinking I won't notice that I can't help teasing her little by pretending to be most dense in the world, and purposely get as close as possible to her. Oh well what can you do it's not like I can force her to confess and for sure as hell I'm not going too either because what if I'm actually wrong about her liking me. It seems like Chain likes me, but what if I'm wrong. Calm down Steven I'm sure that she likes you more than a friend like you do for her. Man I sound so stupid besides I should go home since no one is here. I was just walking to the door when Zapp, Zed, and Leo suddenly pop out of of the door. "Hey Steven! You wanna hang out with us?"Zapp said in an unusual high pitched voice. I was about to say no when Leo cut me off and yell "Umm yeah-h l-let's all hang out! We even brought some board games to play!". That's when all of the sudden Zed grab my arms sat me do on the floor and Leo has started to set up the game. I try to leave, but Zed wouldn't let me go. "Thanks for inviting for me to hang out, but I really need to go home" I told 's when I was able to free myself from Zed and I was walking toward the door, but then all of the sudden my phone starts to ring. I answer it "Hello?" "Oh hey Steven! How are you doing?" The person calling was Zapp who was hiding behind the couch."Umm Zapp what are you doing?" I asked. No response."You know I can see you behind the couch calling me right Zapp?" I asked. This time he did response. "Please Steven just hangout with us!" Zapp beg. At that point I just accepted the fact that they are not going to let me leave and I just hang up the phone and sat down and said "Ok, how do you play?". They all just seem to way too happy about the fact that I said I'm staying like as if I just save their life.


	3. Confession time

2 hours later at Chain's apartment…

Chain POV

"Uhh making chocolates is lot harder than I thought." I said, "Well no one said that it would be easy." KK cleaned up the mess that we made while making chocolate and when we finished, I tiredly said, "Finally we're done!" I lay down on the couch I have in my living room about to take a nap after all the cleaning me and KK did, but that's when KK asked me, "What are you doing?""Uh… taking a nap..?",I replied."We have no time for naps ! Come on !" KK exclaimed to me. She took my arm and pulled up. Ugh. "We made those chocolates so we could give them to Steven ! I did not just waste my time for nothing !" She started to drag me to the door. Well, off to HQ then.

20 mins later at Libra HQ….

"I'm nervous KK. What if he rejects me?" I nervously asked KK."Chain relax everything will be fine."KK replied."Besides if he rejects you well I have been looking for an excuse to break both of his legs." I just ignored that last comment I'm pretty sure KK would rather be spending her time with her kids, but I appreciate that she is willing to help me out on finally confessing to with KK by my side I say "Ok here goes nothing".As I open the doors to the HQ KK and I find Zapp running around the HQ, Zed holding a potted plant, Leo just laying on the floor crying, and Steven standing in the middle of the room with a confused tired look on his face.

Steven had his eyebrows scrunched up and his nose bridge wrinkled. Even when his facial expression is funny he's still really handsome. I got even more nervous. "Um… Steven..?" He turned towards me; his confused expression faded away.

"Oh, hello, Chain !" he grinned. "Hello, KK," he added. KK sent a scowl. Without another word, she exited the room. Her long, red jacket flowed behind her and the clicks of her heels faded away. Geez, thanks for the support, KK.

Zed, Zapp, and Leo started fumbling around. They started spurting out lame excuses to leave the scene. I was almost embarrassed for them.

"I.. need to go to the, uh, the bathroom !"

"I'll go help him !"

"... I'll make sure there's … enough toilet paper ?"

The trio bolted towards the door. However, instead of a swift escape, the three pushed and shoved to get through the door at once. It ended with the tumbling through the door frame. And with that, they left.

Steven cleared his throat, "I haven't seen you yet today. I was wondering what you were up to," he chuckled. He peered over my shoulder. Dammit, curse his height. Scratch that, curse my shortness. "What are those behind your back ?"

Oh, god. He saw them. This is the time. I better not mess this up. I tried to talk but my throat felt so dry. I felt my cheeks burning up. I can't say it. Why can't I say

it ? "Oh, um.. I made these chocolates.. for.." my legs started to shake. I took one big breath.

"I made these chocolate for Daniel Law !"


	4. Chain fixes her mistake?

Steven POV

What ? Law…? That asshole ? Why are the chocolates for _him_ ? "Oh, I see," I replied. I didn't know what to say. Was I wrong this whole time ? Maybe I got my hopes up for nothing… but I swear I thought Chain had feelings for me… I guess not, then. "Well, I hope things between you two go well."

Chain starting acting strange though. "Oh, uh, yeah !" her words started coming out more hurriedly. "Thanks, um, maybe I'll see him later today.. maybe in a few hours, or lunch break, who knows ?" Chain started rambling. Her words jumbled in a few phrases and she avoided eye contact. This was unusual. "But...but, yes !" she exclaimed, "I should be going !"

Chain quickly — almost clumsily — turns on her heel. She hurried to the door. Her hands seems sort of sweaty since it seems to slip as she frantically turns the door knob. Zapp, Leo, and Zed — who were all pressing their ear against the door to hear what was going on — collapse onto the floor with a thud. Chain steps over them. And she was gone. That was an unusual scene, and that was really saying something considering the hectic business that happens everyday. This was a lot to take in at once. I think I'm going to sit down.. grab some coffee…

Perhaps even rethink my whole life.

Chain POV

Oh, god. WHY ? WHY DID I SAY THAT ? I'm such an IDIOT — and I made a fool of myself too ! I look around. KK is leaning against the wall.

"Hey," she calls, "what happe-AH…!" I interrupt her question by grabbing her arm and start rushing to the women's restroom. I'm panicking so much I almost forget I'm still holding the chocolates — the chocolates I was supposed to _GIVE TO STEVEN_. "Okay, so here's the thing…" I looked down, "I got really nervous… and I swear I was so close to getting it right — at least I didn't disappear, right ? And it could've gone way worse —-"

"Oh, come on,Chain. WHAT HAPPENED ?"

"I…" there was a lump in my throat, "might've said the chocolates were for someone else…" I trailed off.

"Who ?" KK leaned in, confused.

Clutching the chocolates tighter, I swallowed. "You know the police lieutenant that Klaus and Steven talked to a while ago… ?" It started with KK closing her eyes. She pressed her gloved hands together and pressed them to her lips. A sigh. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a total dumbass now. She looked at me with the most perplexed expression. I put my hands up, "I PANICKED, OKAY ?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and shook it a bit. "We are going _to fix this_ ," she asserted. She held my arm and walked briskly out of the bathroom. Whelp, looks like I'm starting over — but with more embarrassment this time. Picking up my pace to catch up to KK, I look ahead. Huh, that's strange…

"God dammit," KK sighed, "WHERE'S STEVEN ?"


	5. Confrontation time

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;"Steven POVbr /I walked towards the police department./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;"Why him…? We haven't interacted with the police in a while… Or at least, with Libra… Has Chain and Daniel been meeting up? I would have never thou-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;""Can I help you ?" speak of the devil, here's Daniel — who was apparently on his way back to the police department from a lunch break. The lieutenant had his hand against the door and had a foot inside the building. He did not look like he was up for a conversation at the moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;""Well —" I followed him inside the building. He didn't hold the door open for me and it would've hit me if I didn't catch it myself. "I heard of your… relationship with a co-worker of mine. I would just like to know more about it." I followed him to what I assumed was his office. He didn't even really look at me while speaking as he was shuffling through some papers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;"Taking a seat behind his desk, he finally acknowledged my existence again. God, what a prick. "Relationship? What the hell are you going on about ?" His response confused me. He squinted his eyes at me. I cleared my throat and looked around the drab office for a seat. After dragging a chair to myself, I sat down. I feel like this might take a while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;"I thought about his response. Maybe they're not in a relationship yet. Have they just been going on dates? Spending time with each other? Was Chain going to use Valentine's Day to ask him out? How d-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;""Ahem." Oh, right. Daniel snapped me out of my thoughts again. "Listen," the brunette started, "I'm busy, alright. I don't have time for you to waste."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;"I leaned forward with my hands on my knees, "Tell me what's going on with you and Chain !"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #f4effc;"Daniel POVbr /I pause for a second. I was in complete bewilderment. As a police lieutenant in Hellsalem's Lot, I have heard about a lot of strange things. This is definitely on that list. My face scrunches up. Chain… which one was that? Was that the tall blonde one? Or the one with the black hair? I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What are you going on about ?", I asked.I already had such a long day, but it looks like my day is about to be longer./p 


	6. Eavesdropping

Chain POV

I started to panic. Ugh, _why_ did I have to mess up like this ? I felt KK grab my hand. "We gotta find Scarface," she stated. KK's mouth scrunched into a thin line. I was going to reply, but before I had a chance, she pulled me toward the exit.

I rushed to match her pace as we reached the sidewalk. Where are we even going ? KK let go of my hand at this point and we turned a corner. I caught a glimpse of that familiar yellow tie in front of… the police station… oh no. Both of us sped up but before we could reach them, both Steven and Daniel entered the building. KK and I glanced at each other. Stepping quickly and as unnoticeably as possible, we followed the other two into the station. Eyes of the other law enforcement followed us as we trailed after the pair. KK gave them a dirty look and I just ignored them. We moved quicker.

"There !" I pointed to a closing door of the office that Steven and Daniel entered. I walked towards the wooden door in a way that they wouldn't be able to see me through the blinds. I kneeled and pressed my ear against the door. The conversation was muffled but I was to able to make out some parts.

Daniel POV

I have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on here. Not that that isn't typically the case. This is just a brand new class of nonsense that I've never encountered. I sat down behind my desk and rested one of my elbows on the surface. With two fingers, I rubbed my right temple. I thought I heard something outside of the door but saw nothing so I dismissed it. Starphase didn't seem like he's trying to pull something on me, but, honestly, I can't be sure. Looking at his face, he seems pretty serious. Now I just have to figure out what's even going on. "So… can you run that by me again ?"

Starphase pulled up a seat behind him and took a seat. He crossed one leg over the other and rested both elbows on his knees while lacing his fingers. Great, this better not take long. He leaned in, "Chain has told me some _very interesting_ information about her making some chocolates for you for Valentine's Day." Oh right, Valentine's Day — completely forgot about that holiday. "And I just want to know what's going on between the two of you." He squinted his eyes at me. Damn, jealous much ?

I sighed deeply with my eyes closed. Out of all the ways the universe decides to waste my time… "Look," I started with a deadpan tone, "you really think that _I_ —" I emphasized that last word with a gesture towards myself "— would care a whole lot about Valentine's Day ?!" After rolling my eyes, I made eye contact with him. Steven just pressed his lips together. I'm practically married to my job. Come on.

"Doesn't matter. Can you at least… let her down gently, please ?"

I rubbed a hand down my face. "If it'll make you go away, fine. Let's get this over with." And with that, we got ready to leave my office.


End file.
